


31 Days of Spooky Fics

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Halloween fics, Supernatural Creatures!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 14,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: 31 days of Halloween/supernatural based fics for Love Live.





	1. Day 1 [DiaRiko]

**Author's Note:**

> Ill be doing one fic per day for each day of October.

Riko creeped down the halls. She hated jobs that made her go anywhere near creepy houses. A creak came from down the hall. Riko froze. Her heartbeat quickened as she stared down the void of the hallway. After standing still for a moment, she let out a sigh. There was no way her target would camp out in an old abandoned house. It was possible to hear any movement inside from a mile away. 

“God I hate this.” Riko muttered.

“I do too missy.”

Riko turned to the voice. It was a girl with long dark hair. Her green eyes were glowing in the darkness. Riko gulped. Was this girl her target?

“W-Who are you?”

“Just a person passing by.”

“This is abandoned property and you should not be in here.”

“What about you? Why’re you in here?”

“My job.”

The girl grinned,”A job?”

Riko stared at the girl. It was obvious she didn’t trust the strange person. Riko slowly moved her hand to her backside.

“I wouldn’t advise that missy.”

“W-Wha?!”

“Your knife. On your back. Y’know, despite being a trained whatever, you’re pretty bad at being subtle.”

The girl was toying with her.

“I have a job I need to do so please get out of my way.”

“What job is that missy? Well I’m kinda getting bored of calling you missy. What’s your name?”

“Riko,” Riko didn’t know why she told the girl.

“Riko? Thats a fitting name. So what’s your job?”

“Why not introduce yourself first before I tell you?”

The girl chuckled,”Oh sorry. Kurosawa Dia, at your service.”

“Awfully polite aren’t you.”

Dia’s piercing green eyes stared at Riko’s amber eyes. It seemed like she was challenging the red haired girl.

“Well, I was raised to be nice to strangers.”

“Have you seen a small girl with red hair and emerald eyes? Her names Kurosawa... Ruby....”

Riko realized something. She was talking to the sister of her target. Someone who was feared in the community of hunters.

Dia smirked,”I knew you were another one of those.”

Riko flinched. Dia’s words felt like a knife and she couldn’t pull the weapon out. Riko’s throat became dry.

“D-Dia...”

“No I understand. Ruby is in fact a class 3 demon. Although... right now you’ve run into a class 9.”

Riko stared in fear at the girl in front of her.

“I’ll let you leave. In one condition.”

Riko nodded.

“Meet up with me sometime. I find you quite interesting. But if you lay a hand on my sister, I’ll tear you apart.”

“S-Sure.”

“Meet me on Tuesday at....”

Dia waved goodbye to Riko. The auburn haired girl slumped down to the floor.

“I can’t believe I just planned a date with a demon.”


	2. Day 2 [YouMaru]

The blood rushed to her ears. The chase was the most exciting part of the hunt. Hearing your prey run and its heartbeat quicken. Yo enjoyed every single moment of it. As her paws pounded on the ground, she began to build up momentum. There was a creature far ahead that she wanted. She spotted her target and jumped. Her jaw clamped around the creature’s shoulder.

“You what are you doing?!”

You’s head flicked towards the voice. She saw a short girl with long honey brown hair running towards her. You’s tail began to wag as she bound towards the girl. Forgetting about whatever was in her mouth, she pounced the girl.

“You, you’re all messy!”

You whined.

“Its not the full moon, I know you can get out of that form, zura.”

Hanamaru watched as the silver canine’s bones cracked and shifted. The face of the creature slowly turned back into a human face. All of the hair that once covered its body was now gone. The yellow eyes had turned back to a light blue that gleamed in the night sky.

“Maru, did you see that?”

“Yes I saw you murder a rabbit, zura.”

You’s ears flattened against her head. The forest nymph wasn’t exactly keen on having a werewolf kill the animals that roamed on her land. However, the wolf never really hurt any of the animals until now.

“I really have to start feeding you more food don’t I, zura?”

“I couldn’t help myself! I was hungry and then I heard it moving and I just kinda chased it,” You explained.

“Don’t kill the animals, zura.”

“Fine...”

You stood up from her spot. She realized she was walking around the forest naked but she didn’t mind. It was only her and Hanamaru walking around anyways. Thankfully, Hanamaru had brought You clothes knowing she was out running around the forest.

“You always have me take care of you after you transform. What does it feel like, zura?”

“Awful,” You began,”You feel all your bones shifting and it hurts really badly and then you feel things start to grow and that also hurts. Being a werewolf sucks on the full moon.”

Hanamaru hummed,”But you’re not confined to one spot. Why do you stay here anyways, zura?”

“I like being here. All the other forest nymphs I’ve seen chased me away.”

Hanamaru glanced at the taller girl,”You’re always welcome here.”

You grinned and wrapped an arm around Hanamaru,”Thanks.”

They walked back to Hanamaru’s house under the moonlight.


	3. Day 3 [NozoEliMaki]

The sound of a body crashing into the couch resonated throughout the house. Both of her roommates were gone leaving her to deal with her cycle. Instead of having a normal period, Maki needed to drink any kind of blood during this time of the month. They usually had blood stored but tonight, the fridge had nothing in it.

“Where are those two?” Maki muttered.

She heard the door creak open to find a blonde haired girl carrying another girl in.

“You guys, theres no bloo-“

“Yeah we know,” Eli says dropping Nozomi on the floor.

Maki glared at Eli,”Do you have any?”

Eli threw a bag at Maki. She opened the bag and looked over the contents. Most of it was pork blood with the occasional vial of rabbit blood. Sometimes, Maki wonders where they get the rabbit blood. She never questioned it though. Maki placed the bag into the fridge and opened up a packet.

“You’re the most needy vampire I’ve ever seen.”

“Shut it Eli. Its not like you’re a walk in the park either.”

“Its easier dealin’ with this kitsune,” Nozomi groaned.

“You sure about that?”

“Positive,” Nozomi raised an okay symbol with her hand.

Maki shrugged and turned to Eli. The quarter Russian girl was tapping away on her phone. It was almost as if she was trapped in another world.

“Eli.”

“Hm?”

“Get Nozomi to bed. It seems like shes gonna pass out.”

“You do it. You’re the one with super vampire strength or something like that.”

“I’m tired.”

“I carried her here from the store.”

Maki sighed.

“Sighing isn’t gonna do anything.”

“I’ll take her.”

Maki grabbed Nozomi from her waist and carried her over her shoulder like a sack. Eli chuckled at the sight of the two girls. Maki seemed to have no problem carrying the girl.

“There I took her back to her room.”

“Good job. You deserve a treat.”

“Don’t treat me like Honoka,” Maki groaned.

Eli laughed and turned back to her phone. Maki glanced over to the screen and found Eli staring at a long line of messages from Nico.

“What does that squirt want from you?”

“Nothing much. Just the blood of her enemies.”

“Oh how scary. Her tiny child hands are gonna strangle us all,” Maki said sarcastically.

“Totally.”

The two spent the rest of the night talking.


	4. Day 4 [CYaRon]

The CYaRon trio sat down in uncomfortable plastic chairs. Chika shifted around as she tried to find a spot where she would feel fine while wearing her outfit. The three of them were doing a livestream in Halloween outfits. The other sub-units would do something similar but CYaRon was up first.

Chika sat up,”Y’know, wearing this is already weird. Stuck in a maid outfit while sitting in the most uncomfortable chair in the world.”

You chuckled,”Chika its not too bad.”

“Y-Yeah, the stream will only be on for an hour or so.”

You started the stream and saw the amount of people joining in.

“Woah! Welcome everyone!”

“I’m Chika!”

“I’m You!”

“I’m Ruby!”

“And together... We are CYaRon!”

Chika clasped her hands together,”Today is a special stream, we’re gonna have a Halloween themed live stream!”

The two other girls began clapping. Chika grabbed a packet with a list of things to do.

“Alright so first off... some letters from our viewers!”

You picked up a box from under the table. Ruby slid her hand into the box and grabbed an envelope.

“F-From the viewer, uh... Hanyanyo... thank you, they said,’I’ve been watching your streams for a while and I was wondering, do Ruby and You ever make strange outfits for the rest of the group to wear? Maybe like a maid outfit.’”

Chika glared at You,”Well about that... I’m wearing one now.”

You giggled. Chika stuck her hand into the box and pulled out another white envelope.

“From the viewer, PanaIsTheBest, whats with all these Hanayo fans? Anyways, they said,’Keep up the good work! I’ve been enjoying this group and especially this sub-unit for a very long time. Ganbaruby!’”

Ruby smiled,”Ganbaruby!”

Chika and You read off a few more letters before moving on to the next section.

“Our next section will be ‘Are Your Hearts Connected’ game!”

You began reading off the page,”We will have a few prompts to draw out. With the help of our fellow Aqours members and viewers, we have a box filled with papers with specific words.”

Ruby stood up from her chair and walked behind the camera. She picked up a box and began walking back, however, she tripped on a cord.

“Ruby are you okay?!”

“Hey look at the comments,” Chika laughed.

You glanced at the screen while picking Ruby up,”’Theres a ghost in the room!’ ‘Someone call the Ghost Busters.’ ‘Lol whats happening?’”

“Just a little fall! Now we have the box right here.”

Chika took out a slip of paper and unfolded it. She read it and turned it towards the camera.

“This topic is.... Graveyard!”

You placed her hand on her chin,”How do graveyards look like again?”

Ruby concentrated on her drawing while You and Chika made small talk.

“Y’know there was one story I heard from someone. It was like they walked into a graveyard and then some skeleton pirate guy came up from the ground and chased some other guy around town.”

“Isn’t that from an anime?” You asked.

“Really? Which one?”

“The one with the witches. One of them is like Japanese while the rest are from other places like America. Or something.”

“Maybe I’ll watch it sometime.”

“I heard it was good.”

The three girls heard the timer go off and stopped drawing.

“I think we’re all done!”

“Who’s first?”

Chika raised her hand and flipped her sketchpad around. The drawing depicted the same exact even she was describing except instead of it being a town, they two characters were in a graveyard.

“Chika, you literally told us what this is.”

“Yep!”

“I’ll go next,” You sighed.

Her drawing showed multiple tombstones placed around a giant coffin.

“I thought coffins went underground,” Chika said.

“Yours isn’t accurate either!”

Ruby was the last to show her drawing. The scene showed the gates of the graveyard and tombstones behind it. There was a surprising amount of detail in the piece.

“Ruby is such a good artist.”

“Yep. Y’know this feels kinda spooky. We’re talking about graveyards casually when there might be a ghost in the room,” Chika muttered.

“T-Theres no ghosts!” Ruby yelled, scaring the other girls.

“Our next prompt is.... Guilty Kiss! Who the hell put this in here?”

“Is this really considered a spooky prompt?”

“I think its talking about their whole aesthetic.”

The timer started and the CYaRon members were concentrating. Chika began giggling halfway through.

“Chika?”

“Ah You, its nothing. T-This looks freakin stupid,” Chika bursts out laughing.

“I’m slightly worried,” You whispers to Ruby.

“Me too,” Ruby replies.

A minute goes by and the trio finish their drawings.

“I’m gonna go last,” Chika manages to say in between laughs.

“I’m very worried.”

“I’ll go first!” You says.

Her picture showed Yoshiko as a fallen angel with Riko and Mari in awkward Halloween costumes. Ruby flipped her sketchpad to reveal something similar to You.

“What’s Chika’s?”

“I don’t know.”

Chika slowly flipped her sketchpad to reveal Yoshiko in her fallen angel outfit she tried to take to Akihabara. 

“Oh god!”

The two other girls started laughing as Yoshiko bursts into the room.

“What is this crap?!”

“Hey this is a CYaRon stream! Get outta here!”

Ruby stands up and pushes Yoshiko out of the room while the other two had their faces on the table. After that, the stream continued without any problems.


	5. Day 5 [KanaDiaMari]

Dia bursted into the room,”Alright which one of you little shits messed with my potions?!”

Only Mari, Kanan, and Yoshiko were present in the room. The second years and the two other first years had cleaning duty that day. Kanan glanced over to the other girls in the room.

“Mari I know it was you!”

“What?! I haven’t been near your potions in,” Mari begins to count on her fingers,”Two days!”

“Then it was Yoshiko!”

“Its Yohane! And this fallen angel would never stoop so low as to touch Miss Dia’s potions.”

“All of you are insufferable.”

“Why aren’t you accusing Kanan?” Mari asks with a smirk.

Dia glances over to her peer,”Because I know she wouldn’t do anything stupid unlike SOME people in this room.”

Mari shrugged and Yoshiko turned away.

“It could’ve been those second years. Never know what they’re up to,” Yoshiko says.

“Riko has You and Chika under check. They wouldn’t even be able to go near my potions.”

“What about the other first years?”

“Ruby knows not to and Maru is way too polite to touch anything without asking.”

“Then wh-“

Kanan covers Yoshiko’s mouth. Dia practically stares holes into the girl and Yoshiko gulps. Mari disappeared and Dia looks around the room for the blonde girl.

“Where the hell did she go?!”

Kanan shrugs,”Check the headmaster’s office.”

Dia strides down the halls of the school and slams the headmaster’s office door open. Mari is sitting on the chair staring at her nails.

“Dia!”

“Ohara come here right now!”

“Oh shiny! Our little Dia is being a dom!”

“S-Shut up! Admit you touched my potions!”

“Nope! I actually didn’t.”

“Then who would?”

“Kanan.”

“Quit joking.”

Mari gave an explanation to why it would be Kanan and Dia walked back to the clubroom. Kanan was sitting at the far end of the table reading.

“Kanan tell me, who touched my potions?”

“Mari.”

“I knew she was lying to me!”

“Sent you on a wild goose chase.”

Dia sighed. She would deal with the blonde tomorrow.


	6. Day 6 [YouRiko]

“You stop growling! The neighbors are gonna hear!”

The auburn haired girl was having a hard time calming the silver scaled dragon. It was the single time of the year where You would be stuck in that form for two weeks and Riko dreaded these times. Although mythology would depict dragons as giant, fierce creatures, You was about as big as a large dog and was about as fierce as a playful kitten.

“You hush, you don’t want me to call Dia over.”

You huffed.

“She’ll make sure you shut up.”

You looked away from Riko.

“You know I love you but I don’t want the neighbors finding out about my girlfriend being a dragon. They probably don’t even know dragons existed!”

You watched as Riko tried to explain why she had to be quiet. Riko would often throw her hands around and You found it amusing.

“Are you even listening?”

You tilted her head.

“You’re so infuriating!”

You pushed her muzzle against Riko’s cheek. Riko lifted her hand to stroke You’s head.

“I know this is a hard time for you but its really important to stay quiet.”

You nodded.

“Also, don’t flood the apartment while I go get some food.”

You tried to salute but with her small dragon arms she couldn’t. Riko walked out of the door leaving the silver dragon behind.

_What should I do?_

You walked through the hallway of their small apartment and shoved the door to their bedroom open. You’s sense of smell was incredible during these times and she could smell Riko’s scent. She rolled around on the floor and soon fell asleep.

Once she woke up, You looked around the room squinting. She found Riko laying down against her. You huffed and curled her tail around the other girl. Riko unconsciously wrapped her arms around You’s tail. You placed her head down onto the floor and fell back asleep.


	7. Day 7 [MakiPana]

Maki wasn’t amused. She felt her body being dragged through a small portal. Another human being had summoned her and she was ticked off. Every single time a human summoned Maki, they would ask for either sex or some god awful favor.

“Hurry up and make this quick-“

“H-Hello...”

Maki looked down on the human who had summoned her. She was definitely small and had shoulder length brown hair. Her gentle, violet eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses. This girl didn’t look like the type of person who would summon a demon.

“What do you want?”

“Um I’ve been having nightmares an-“

“I’ll make them go away or whatever.”

“N-No,” the girl waved her hands around,”I just need someone to be with me while I sleep.”

“And you thought summoning a demon would help?”

“I-I mean I was trying to get something else...”

“Whatever get in bed.”

The girl climbed into her bed and Maki grabbed a chair and sat next to her. The girl took her glasses off and placed them on the bedside table. Maki placed her hand on her chin as she waited for the girl to fall asleep.

“E-Excuse me.”

“What?” Maki thought she sounded a bit too harsh.

“Nothing if it really bothers you.”

“Just tell me.”

“Can you come here and like cuddle me or something? I’m sorry I’m being too needy.”

“Whatever.”

Maki slipped under the covers and placed an arm under the girl’s head. She had no idea why she was in bed with a human, much less a small girl. Maki waited a while before she heard the girl’s soft snores.

“I’ll help her this one time I guess,” Maki muttered.

Maki fell asleep with the violet eyed girl in her arms.


	8. Day 8 [NozoEli/NicoEli]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter needs some context so there was a post on Tumblr and it was about a werewolf creature that leaves fish on your windowsill if youre poor. Also this chapter can be taken as NozoEli or NicoEli depending on how you think about it.

“Who the hell keeps leaving fish on my windowsill?” 

The blonde haired girl paced around her house wondering what possessed a person to leave fish on her windowsill. Eli never had a problem with her neighbors leaving gifts on her door as thanks for a favor but she never thought one of them would leave fish.

“You probably just left it there and forgot about it,” Nico said.

“Nico, I would one hundred percent remember leaving fish there.”

“Maybe you were drunk?”

“No, I haven’t drank in two weeks.”

“I’m outta luck then.”

Nico turned back to her book leaving Eli with her thoughts. Her crimson eyed housemate always pulled pranks on her despite not having the money to afford her more elaborate pranks. However, Nico didn’t seem fishy in this case.

“You think you’d noticed someone leaving fish on your windowsill,” Eli muttered.

“I came up with an idea!” Nico said, scaring the quarter Russian.

“Well, spill it.”

“Give the great Nico Nii some time!”

Eli sighed.

“Anyways, Nico thinks you should sleep out here and wait for this strange person to drop the fish off!”

“I’m not doing that.”

“Why not?!”

“I have work. And I’ll be tired.”

“I’ll make you the best coffee in the world!”

“We only have instant coffee.”

“Right,” Nico said.

Eli sighed once again. She decided to follow Nico’s ridiculous plan and stay up. Eli laid down on the floor and waited till she could hear movement outside. Around the midnight mark, she heard shuffling from the slightly opened window. Eli pushed herself up and glanced out the window. She found a person. More like a creature than a person. It had a normal human body with normal human clothing but what set Eli off as strange was the thing’s head. It had a wolf’s head with bright green eyes and silky purple fur.

“What the-“

The thing held up a finger to its mouth.

“Sh.”

“Wha-“

It scampered away leaving Eli in the middle of her living room. She laid back down and fell asleep hoping she would forget the events of that night.

The next morning, Nico shook Eli awake.

“Eli, theres a note for ya.”

Eli opened the note.

“I’ll see ya again Elicchi~ From, Nozomi.”

“Strange.”

“So its name is Nozomi...”

“It?”

Eli explained the existence Nozomi, the wolf headed human who left fish on her windowsill.


	9. Day 9 [KotoHonoNozoUmi]

Kotori loved being on Honoka’s ship. The wind flowing by her face and through her hair was enough to get her happy. Their crew consisted of Rin, Honoka, Nico, herself, and Nozomi. Honoka was a reliable captain although she could be scatterbrained sometimes. 

“Kotori are you listening?”

“Hm?”

“I was talking about the sirens!” Honoka waved her arms around.

“Sirens, huh?”

Honoka crossed her arms,”You weren’t listenin’ at all!”

Kotori chuckled. Honoka never got worked up unless she was talking about something she was truly interested in.

“I wanna go see those sirens!”

“That’s a horrible idea,” Nico said.

“Why?!”

“We gonna get killed. Ya ever heard the stories about those sirens?”

“Huh?”

“They lure you to somewhere dangerous and sink your ship.”

Honoka’s face paled.

“I-I’m sure those are just myths!” Kotori reassured Honoka.

“Well lets go see for ourselves!”

The ship traveled around the sea for a week before they heard a voice that was different from their crews’. This voice was melodic and soft. The crew’s voices were rough and hoarse with Kotori being the only soft spoken one.

“Do ya hear that?”

“Alright, whoever is manning the wheel, put in those earplugs!”

Rin shoved wax into her ears and gave Honoka a thumbs up. Nico tied Honoka, Nozomi, and Kotori to the mast of the ship. Nico had always had wax in her ear just in case they ran across the sirens and she was unprepared. 

“Honoka you think this is gonna work?”

“Three hundred percent!”

“I think its one hundred, not three.” 

The ship neared the sound and Honoka was immediately in a trance. Nozomi and Kotori took a second longer before they too were indulged in the voice.

“W-Who...?” Kotori mumbled.

“Let me go! I’m fine!” Honoka struggled against the ropes.

Nico glanced over to Honoka and saw her shouting and moving around. She walked over and tightened the ropes around the ginger girl. 

“We need that girl on our ship!”

In the distance, they saw the figure of a girl sitting on a rock. Her flowing blue hair cascaded down her back and her fin gleamed in the sunlight. The waves crashed upon the rock making the scene look even more magnificent as Kotori listened to her sing. 

“We really do need her on this ship...”

“Right?!”

Kotori was mesmerized.

“Hey! Come here and join us!” Honoka called.

The girl turned around and stared at the ship. She obviously seemed frightened as she dove into the water. Honoka glanced around.

“That... was amazing.”

“Shame we’ll never see her again. Or hear her,” Nico said.

“Yes... it is a shame,” Kotori sighed.

The ship continued on with its course, never forgetting the time they sort of encountered a siren.


	10. Day 10 [Nozo/everyone?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help me come up with ideas yo leave it in the comments or send an ask on tumblr
> 
> Tumblr: youriko-is-my-jam

Nozomi loved supernatural creatures. Ever since she was little, she would beg her parents to buy her books with those creatures in it. Her eyes would light up whenever she would talk about them. Nozomi’s toothy smile went from ear to ear. 

“Nozomi, you okay?”

“Yeah. Just thinking.”

Never would she think that her group of friends had even a single supernatural creature let alone eight. She sat on the rooftop eating lunch with Eli, the werewolf of the group. Nico, the vampire, was inside probably talking to Maki, the demon, so she couldn’t eat lunch with her anyways. The other two first years Rin, the werecat, and Hanayo, the fairy, were most likely in the courtyard. Honoka, the shape shifter, had told Nozomi that she would be with Kotori, the siren, and Umi, the dragon in the student council room.

“Nozomi, you’re the first human to not care about what we are. You treat us like we’re like everyone else.”

“Of course Elicchi! I love all of μ’s no matter what they are.”

“Everyones kinda spread out right now.”

“We should call them all up here!”

Eli placed her fingers into her mouth and whistled. In a matter of minutes, everyone had gathered on the roof.

“Whats up Eli?” Nico asked.

“Nozomi just wanted to see you all.”

“Awh Nozomi! Thats so precious!” Hanayo said.

Nozomi flushed and sank down onto the ground. She truly did love all of her friends.


	11. Day 11 [NozoEli]

“Nozomi~”

“Despite being cute, you’re not quite clever.”

Eli pouted. The blonde girl had played a prank on the emerald eyed shrine maiden. She thought it would be fun but it was mostly the kitsune in her talking. Nozomi was turned away from Eli. 

“Nozomi, I’m sorry!”

Nozomi huffed,”Should’ve thought ‘bout that before hand, huh.”

She turned back to her duties leaving Eli sitting on a tree. Eli stared up at the sky, wondering how she could make it up to Nozomi. She had to come up with something humans loved. In all her years of living, she never quite understood what was appropriate for human gifts. Eli hopped off the tree’s branches and began walking around town. 

Eli had zero idea where to start. Her and Nozomi were pretty close but Nozomi had never brought up presents. She checked around the town’s market. There were stalls for different foods and Eli was tempted to try them. She had to restrain herself before she wasted her coins on something other than Nozomi’s present. 

“Eli, is that you?!”

Eli turned towards the voice. It was another deity. One she was not expecting to be in this small town. It was Amaterasu, or what she called herself, Honoka. 

“Ah, Honoka!”

“What’re you doing away from the shrine? You’re always with Nozomi so I expected you to be there...”

Eli frowned,”Well thats the thing. I’m in town to get a present for her.”

“Heh, ya did something wrong,” Honoka grinned.

“I just did a tiny prank on her...”

“Details?”

“I just basically took Nico’s form and acted really weird.”

“Hm.”

Eli kicked at the ground. The deity in front of her was most likely thinking of a present. After a small minute, Honoka’s eyes brightened up.

“Get her one of these!”

Eli left and thanked Honoka. She headed towards the shop Honoka had told her about. The small store looked normal from the front. Once she stepped inside, she was met with the strong smell of incense. The tables were filled with strange items and gems that Eli had no idea what they did.

“Ah welcome,” a small, old woman said from behind the counter.

“Hello...”

“Are you looking for something in particular?”

Eli remembered what Honoka had said,”I’m looking for a tarot deck?”

“Tarot decks are over there,” the woman pointed to a small corner.

Eli walked over and stared at the small table holding multiple decks. She grabbed one that seemed like it would suit Nozomi and walked back to the counter.

“Buying a present, aren’t you.”

“H-How’d you know?”

“I can just tell,” the old woman winked.

Eli shivered. The woman was someone you didn’t mess with. She thanked the woman and began walking back to the shrine. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she found Nozomi at the front sweeping.

“Nozomi!”

“Eli where have you been? I was so worried!”

“I just went out. I saw Honoka too!”

Nozomi gave Eli a small smile,”That’s great.”

Eli reached into her pocket,”I got this for you. I hope you forgive me for earlier.”

Nozomi’s eyes widened,”A new tarot deck? I’ve been wanting to get a new one since my old one was kinda getting ruined.”

“Yeah, do you like it?”

“I love it. Thank you Eli.”

The two spent the rest of the evening talking under the starry sky.


	12. Day 12 [HonoNico]

Honoka knew she messed up. Ever since she stepped into this room she messed up. Honoka thought it would just be a fun little adventure around the school but it ended up being a huge mess. She had stepped into the third year alchemy lab and wanted to look around. However, she had accidentally knocked one of the containers over and spilled whatever contents were inside onto the ground. Not to mention, broken glass was scattered across the floor.

“What the fuck?!” 

Honoka didn’t hear the door open. She froze right where she stood and turned to the door. A small third year entered the room. Her crimson eyes stabbed holes into Honoka as she watched the girl’s pigtails bounce up and down while she stomped over.

“Seriously, what the hell did you do?!”

“I-I just-“

“No shut it. God I have to finish this crap before the teacher tells me off for it...”

The girl continued to mutter. Honoka began to slowly shuffle towards the door. She felt a rough tug on her collar.

“Where in the hell do you think you’re going?”

“H-Home?”

“No, you’re helping me.”

“But I’m a second year!”

“So what! I’ll just tell you what to do.”

The third year proceeded to grab a dusty book from the shelf and flipped through the pages. Honoka watched as she snatched bottles of strange liquids off another shelf and place them all on a table.

“I want you to mix the gorgon’s blood with frog’s mucus first.”

“Hey whats your name?”

“Nico.”

“Oh.”

“Are you gonna stop with the small talk now?”

“Yeah.”

Honoka winced. The smell of the frog mucus and gorgon blood was horrible and she couldn’t stand it. The mixture turned a slight yellow and the third year seemed pleased.

“Now, mix this with the fungus from the Overland forest.”

Honoka grabbed the container labeled Overland Forest Fungus and threw the contents into the cauldron.

“Heat the mixture until the fungus disappears.”

“Is this okay for a second year to be making?”

“Probably not. But this is what you get for breaking that bottle.”

Honoka sighed. Nico got on her nerves but she didn’t want to anger her.

“Okay once the fungus disappears, mix in a drop of werewolf saliva and the mix should turn a dark red.”

Honoka gulped. If the mix exploded on her, she could die from the impact of the cauldron hitting her or the fungus. She carefully let a drop of the saliva fall in and watched the mix turn dark red.

“Ok now fill two bottles with it.”

She grabbed the bottles off the table and handed it to Honoka. Honoka slid gloves onto her hands and dunked the bottles into the cauldron. After a moment, both bottles were filled.

“Drink one.”

“What?!”

“You heard me correctly. Drink one.”

“But I don’t even know what it does!”

“I don’t either. I know its not gonna kill you though.”

Honoka stared at Nico. She downed the potion and felt nothing.

“What is this supposed to-“

Honoka felt her bones shift and her skin growing hair. She heard Nico laugh.

“This potion turns you into a dog!”

Honoka barked.

“Don’t worry its cute!”

Honoka whined and let out a soft bark.

“I’ll fix this don’t worry.”

Honoka spent the rest of the day with Nico trying to revert Honoka back to a human.


	13. Day 13 [YoshiRuby]

“So like, what CAN you do?”

Ruby fiddled around with the hem of her skirt. Yoshiko had the day off from her classes and was just hanging around her living room. The two obviously didn’t have plans mostly because Yoshiko doesn’t talk to people and Ruby is a literal demon.

“I-I can fly?”

“I can see that.”

Ruby’s brows furrowed,”I can... set things on fire?”

“Not really. Most of that happens on accident.”

“Right...”

Yoshiko tapped her foot as she watched the red haired demon think of her abilities. Seeing Ruby concentrate hard on something was always a strange sight. She always had her brows furrowing just at the thought of something that needed her full attention. It was a change from her older, more powerful sister.

“I can get Dia here just by tearing up!”

“I don’t think thats a very good ability,” Yoshiko muttered.

“Did you say something Yohane-sama?”

“Nothing at all.”

After a few moments, Ruby stood up from her seat. She walked over to Yoshiko and sat next to her.

“I’m sure you can help me!”

“Shouldn’t you be the one helping me?”

Ruby muttered. Yoshiko couldn’t hear a word she was saying. Suddenly, a small portal opened up in front of Ruby and Dia stepped out.

“Something wrong with this idiot of a master, Ruby?”

“N-No, we’re just wondering what abilities I have.”

Dia placed a finger on her chin,”You’re an amazing demon. You can do this!”

Dia whispered into Ruby’s ear. While Dia was talking, Ruby nodded.

“Alright, thank you Dia!”

“Anything for you, Ruby,” Dia walked back into the portal leaving Ruby and Yoshiko alone.

They sat together for a few more minutes before Yoshiko noticed Ruby shuffling around in her seat. 

“Something wrong?”

Ruby cupped Yoshiko’s cheeks with her hands and pressed her lips against Yoshiko’s. Once they separated, Yoshiko’s face flushed.

“I have the ability to make Yohane-sama turn red!”

“...I hate you,” Yoshiko muttered.

Ruby knew her master loved her.


	14. Day 14 [RikoMari]

Riko sat down in the office chair. She booted up the pc and clicked on a program. From behind her, a certain blonde watched. The start up menu for the game opened and Riko clicked on start. Mari slowly became more interested as the game went on.

“What’re you playing?”

“Some game Chika sent.”

“And its called...?”

“Five Nights at Freddy’s.”

Mari laughed,”The thing with the furries?”

“I dunno,” Riko sighed.

Riki continued to play through what Mari presumed was the first level. It wasn’t too bad, the animals on screen kept moving but Mari screamed ‘shiny’ every time one of them would appear at the door.

“Mari, why do you keep yelling. The neighbors are gonna hear.”

“Because this games so SCARY and SHINY!”

Riko sighed and continued on with the game. A few more levels passed and Mari was getting into it.

“He’s dead I swear!”

“Mari, its just a game.”

“But!-“

“No.”

Riko made a mental note never to play games around Mari ever again.


	15. Day 15 [KanaMaru]

She stalked down the halls, able to hear every sound that echoed. Her heartbeat rang in her ears as every floorboard creaked under her weight. The smell of rotting wood filled her nostrils as she headed further down the house. Looking down, there were papers and books scattered around the floor. 

Kanan’s only purpose in this house was to find her best friend, Mari. Mari had walked into the house as a joke and hadn’t come out. Kanan pressed on, knowing she needed to find her friend. 

The hallways was dim and awfully long. The house itself was pretty large but the hallway seemed larger. A faint smell came into Kanan’s nose. It smelled like a bookstore that hadn't been open in years. Her flashlight hit only a small portion of the hallway. The beam showed Kanan dust particles that made this house seem much older than it was. 

“God Mari, where are you?” Kanan whispered.

A slight creaked sounded from the end of the hallway. Kanan gulped. She had two choices, she could run away and leave Mari, or she could go forward and try to at least find out if Mari is dead or not. She pressed onward and found nothing at the end. Kanan wiped her brown from the sweat gathering on her face and looked behind her. She thought saw nothing but saw something. Kanan rubbed her eyes, hoping whatever in the distance disappeared. Instead, the shadow got larger and got a more defined shape.

“W-Who’s there?!” Kanan muttered.

The shadow moved closed and Kanan could make out a faint form. It was a small girl. She was wearing a flowing summer dress and her brown locks floated to her shoulders. Her warm hazel eyes stared at Kanan with worry and confusion.

“Is something the matter, miss?”

“U-Uhm I was wondering...”

“Yes?” the girl tilted her head to the side.

“Have you seen a girl with blonde hair come through?”

“Blonde?”

The girl placed her hand on her chin,”I think I saw her go that way.”

She pointed behind Kanan. Kanan turned around and looked back at the long hall.

“Can you come with me?”

“Sure I can, zura.”

The girl started walking towards Kanan’s direction. Kanan followed close behind to the point of holding the girl’s shoulders.

“S-So, whats your name?”

“Mine, zura?”

“Well you’re the only one here.”

“My name is Kunikida Hanamaru, zura.”

Kanan hummed. Hanamaru took her down the hall and turned right. There was another hallway and Hanamaru opened the door at the end. Inside, she found Mari.

“Mari! There you are!”

“Kanan, how’d you find me?”

“With her help,” Kanan pointed at the door.

“Who?”

“Hana-“

Kanan turned to find Hanamaru had disappeared.

“Kanan are you okay, did you see a ghost?”

“Maybe.”


	16. Day 16 [YouRiko]

Uranohoshi High was a school for students who weren’t exactly normal. To be exact, it was a school for supernatural creatures. Some humans attended this school but a majority were otherworldly creatures. Watanabe You was one of the few humans who attended this school. Of course, she could easily be turned on accident. A werewolf or vampire could turn her anytime and she’d stop being Watanabe You, a normal human.

“You, lets go.”

“Ah, alrighty Chika!”

Takami Chika is You’s childhood friend. She wasn’t exactly human. Chika was a half-breed coming from a family of dragons and humans. This was evident in her crimson red eyes. Her horns were usually hidden by her hair which was convenient.

“What class is next?” You asked.

“Science? Hey did you hear we were getting a new student?”

“Really?!”

“Yep, a witch.”

Once they walked into the science lab, they saw a figure in the corner of the room. The girl’s auburn hair was noticeable in the dim lab. Her amber eyes gleamed in the small ray of sunlight in the room.

“Is she the new student?” You whispered.

“I think so.”

“I’m gonna introduce myself!”

You walked over to the girl,”Hey, my name’s Watanabe You. What’s yours?”

“Sakurauchi Riko,” the girl said sternly.

“I-Its nice to meet you.” 

You walked back to Chika,”She was kinda scary...”

“Maybe shes not a people person.”

“Shes pretty scary but looks amazing...”

Chika smirked,”Falling for the new student are we?”

“S-Shut up!”

You knew she would be able to get to know the witch better over the year.


	17. Day 17 [YouRiko]

Riko didn’t know how she got into this situation. She never remembered why she decided to walk into the woods drunk. Her memory served no help as she stayed frozen on the forest floor. Riko was currently on the floor, wrapped up with a wolf. She looked at its face with an intense fear. Its chest rose as it breathed and its fangs clearly visible.

“W-What did I do to deserve this...” Riko muttered.

The wolf slightly moved and Riko sucked in air, hoping it would calm her. The wolf’s silver fur rustled in the wind. For some odd reason, Riko was thankful she had passed out with a wolf around her mostly because it was warm. Suddenly, the wolf’s eyes slowly opened. It revealed an ocean blue, an eye color that was very familiar to Riko. The large animal yawned before closing its eyes again.

“G-Good dog...?”

Riko used this time to slowly wiggle out of the wolf’s grasp and run. It wasn’t the wisest option, but she wouldn’t wait for it to wake up and attack her. Days later, she met up with Chika and You after her classes.

“You guys won’t believe me but, a few days ago, I was passed out in the forest and a wolf was on me.”

Chika looked at Riko in confusion,”I thought you were scared of things like dogs?”

“I was terrified.”

Riko noticed You was awfully silent,”You, are you okay?”

You muttered something. Riko had to ask what she said.

You spoke up,”T-That was you?!”

“Huh?”

Riko would never forget the day she found herself cuddled up to You as a wolf.


	18. Day 18 [Crack fic, no ships]

“This shouldn’t have happened...”

Dia stood over the group of girls lying down on the floor. Chika and You were lying on top of Riko while the first years were grouped together on the floor panting. Kanan was practically tossed on top of the table while Mari was sprawled out on top of the other third year. Pumpkin insides were thrown across the room. It had looked like a pumpkin massacre had happened and no one would call the pumpkin police.

One might ask, what the actual fuck happened for this to occur? Kurosawa Dia had witnessed it all, from start to finish. This is the tale, of the Great Pumpkin Massacre.

It had been a normal Aqours meeting except, Mari was hyped. She bursted through the door screaming.

“EVERYBODY! Its the spooky season!”

“Mari, what are you doing?” Dia asked.

“Kurosawa Dia-sama, I suggest a SHINY pumpkin carving day, sponsored by yours truly!”

“What the fuck,” You had said across the room.

“Language You.”

Mari had pulled a piece of paper out from her bag. It was standard lined paper with scribbles which was presumably Mari’s handwriting on it. The page had talked about Mari buying pumpkins and the Aqours girls will carve them.

“This is stupid,” Dia said bluntly.

“Its a GREAT idea!” 

“Explain.”

“This would be a bonding time for all of us! After carving our own, we divide into sub-units to create the best looking pumpkin. Plus, I thought Kurosawas never back down from a challenge, right?”

“You’re on Ohara.”

This exchange led to everyone going to Mari’s extravagant home. Everyone was amazed except for the third years who had already been there multiple times. Mari led everyone into a room filled with pumpkins.

“Now everyone, choose a pumpkin!”

The girls walked up to the piles of pumpkins and chose one. The first years had chosen something on the smaller side except for Yoshiko who decided that the biggest pumpkin she could find is the best. Kanan had gone with a medium sized pumpkin while Dia also grabbed a very large one. The second year trio had all gone with pumpkins with a similar size to Kanan’s. Mari had chosen whatever pumpkin she thought was shiny.

“Lemme pass out all the tools,” Mari said.

She handed out various carving tools and knives. Obviously, she had given the first years something smaller so it would work out with their small pumpkins.

“ALRIGHT, begin!”

The girls had started carving their pumpkins at an alarmingly fast rate. Mari thought it was a good idea to throw the insides at Dia just so she could slow down.

“Stop being a jerk o’ lantern!”

“The great Dia had made a pun?! What a day to be alive!” Mari said, being dramatic as always.

You had finished her pumpkin first, followed by Kanan, Dia, Hanamaru, Yoshiko, Riko, Chika, Mari, and Ruby. They compared pumpkins and You got first with Ruby in second.

“This isn’t gonna be fair! CYaRon had two members who are amazing with their hands!” Yoshiko screeched.

“If ya know what I mean,” Mari smirked.

Dia grabbed Mari’s collar,”Don’t say that with kids around.”

The next round had the girls grouped up in their sub-units. This led to more pumpkin insides being thrown and everyone getting small cuts from the knives. Mari threw a handful of seeds and insides at Dia’s general direction but it ended up hitting Kanan. Kanan jumped across the table trying to grab Mari. However, she had slipped and fell face first on the table. Mari jumped on top of her screaming. 

“My waifu! No!”

“Mari shut up!”

Once the sub units had finished, even without Kanan, they judged the pumpkins. AZALEA had surprisingly the best pumpkin followed by CYaRon. Guilty Kiss’ pumpkin had turned out more red than orange. It had a ‘face’ with a lopsided grin. After a minute, everyone smelled the horrible stench of pumpkin insides.

“What the hell is tha-“

The girls began to pass out from fatigue and the horrible stench. This leaves us with Dia, the sole survivor of this horrid tale. She lives to this day telling the story of an idiot named Ohara Mari causing a bunch of high schoolers to faint in a single minute. No one knows if those girls are still alive to this day, but Dia always says one phrase that everyone should remember.

“Don’t trust this binch named Ohara Mari.”


	19. Day 19 [RinPana]

Rin stood at the entrance of the small house. She had seen a flyer for a haunted house and decided to take Hanayo. Behind her stood the girl. Hanayo had been standing fidgeting with her skirt. Rin had told her to wear something thats easy to move in but Hanayo still tried to look nice. Meanwhile, Rin just wore a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. 

“Hey Kayochin, do ya think this is gonya be real scary?”

“M-Maybe?” Hanayo’s voice had an obvious quiver to it.

“If ya really don’t wanna go, we can do something else?”

“Its fine, I just... need to prepare myself I guess?”

Rin hummed. The man at the front allowed them to go in. Hanayo grabbed onto Rin upon entering. Inside the house was dark with smoke covering the floorboards. The walls were splattered with blood and dirt. There were flashing lights down the hall. As they walked close and closer to it, Hanayo’s grip on Rin’s arm tightened.

“Are you okay Kayochin?”

“Y-Yeah, just don’t leave me.”

Rin pushed ahead with Hanayo following close behind. Rin heard breathing and turned towards it. A man covered in fake blood and had his brain exposed popped out of seemingly nowhere. Hanayo screamed.

“Kayochin its nyall right!”

“T-That was really scary!”

Continuing through the house, there were minor scares that Hanayo would scream at and the occasional other people. Nearing the end, Hanayo’s grip had relaxed until they heard a large thump. A man with a mask and chainsaw appeared behind them. He stomped towards the two with his boots making his footsteps seem louder. Rin grabbed Hanayo’s hand and ran to the exit. Upon exiting, Hanayo sat down panting.

“That... was an... experience,” Hanayo said in between gasps.

“Ya sure you’re nyall right?”

“Yeah... just gotta catch my breath...”

“Lets go get ice cream nyafter!”

“Sounds great!”

Hanayo and Rin finished their day with a small trip to the ice cream shop.


	20. Day 20 [Aqours]

“Hurry up guys!”

Chika’s excited screaming was not out of place for once. It was getting near Halloween and all members of Aqours had gone shopping together to find a costume. Of course, You had her costume since May while Ruby had made hers herself.

Chika led the girls into a costume shop. It was small with changing rooms in the back. The faint smell of scented candles filled the small but comfortable shop. A young worker was sitting behind the counter near the corner.

“How may I help you ladies?”

“We’re just looking around,” Chika replied.

“Give me the SHINIEST one here!” Mari said, slamming her hands on the counter.

“T-This way.” Mari had obviously scared the worker.

“Mari-san, please calm down!”

“What? I don’t speak Japanese!” Mari said in her fluent English.

“I know full well you do!” 

Mari shrugged as she followed the worker to a rack of very glittery and shiny costumes. The girls dispersed throughout the store going through the racks. Occasionally, Yoshiko would pull out a ridiculous looking outfit for the others to laugh at.

After a few minutes of searching, one of the girls finally entered the changing room. Kanan had found her costume first. She had picked out a left shark costume and walked out of the changing room looking proud. After her, Riko walked in and came out wearing a cheer outfit. It suited her so no one really complained.

The other girls took much longer to find a costume. Yoshiko kept trying to find a costume that would suit her persona while Mari and Hanamaru kept laughing at the costumes covered in glitter. Chika had finally chosen a costume and walked into the changing room. You and Riko wondered what the mikan haired girl would come out wearing. Chika stepped out in a poofy witch costume.

“How does it look?” Chika asked with a grin on her face.

“Wonderful.” “Amazing.”

“I’ll get this one then!”

Hanamaru ended up choosing choosing a costume very similar to Mari’s. It was a golden jumpsuit while Hanamaru’s was silver.

“This is TRULY SHINY!”

“Yes Mari-san!”

“I feel uncomfortable,” Kanan muttered.

Yoshiko ended up saying she would wear her current fallen angel outfit. Until Riko showed her a costume that was perfect. It was a triangle ruler with wings attached and a halo. It was her perfect fallen angle costume.

“We all done?”

“Yep, zura!”

The girls walked out of the store only for a group of eight girls to pass by them.


	21. Day 21 [Happy Birthday Eli!]

μ’s minus Eli had gathered in front of the train station before walking to the costume shop. They wanted to find costumes that seemed fitting for Eli’s birthday party. The second years wanted to go with a sort of maid theme while the first years thought of doing an animal theme. Nico and Nozomi had just gone neutral with the choice leaving the opposing years to talk about it.

“Look, what I’m saying is on your birthday you want to get pampered! So, you would want maids and butlers doing stuff for you,” Honoka explained.

“Animals are super cute and calming though!”

“What happened to this being a group outing,” Maki muttered.

Nozomi smiled. Seeing the girls worked up over Eli’s birthday was amusing. The third year already got a lot of attention at school but it multiplied on her birthday for some odd reason. 

“How about we mix the two ideas together?” Nozomi suggested.

“How?”

Nozomi hummed. She grabbed different costumes before handing it to Kotori.

“You can make something with these right?”

Kotori glanced at the clothes. There were different maid outfits and animal costumes mixed in. A certain idea came up into Kotori’s head. She could go the easy route and just put the ears on the headdresses or mix in a few more components to the animal costumes.

“What do you think is better? Just the ears or add more?”

“Add a bit more, we’d seem like a walking maid cafe if we just did just ears.”

The girls bought the costumes and went to Nozomi’s house to prepare for Eli’s party. Kotori, Umi and Hanayo sat in the living room sewing the different costume parts together. Nico had taken responsibility of cooking with Honoka helping her. Maki left to go to the store so she could buy the decorations leaving Rin and Nozomi to wait until they would be able to fix up the place.

Maki soon came back with two bags filled with party decorations. Nozomi shuffled around inside the bag. There were banners, streamers, and more. She grinned and handed Rin a banner.

“Go hang this up at the back of the living room.”

“Nyall right!”

The duo hung the decorations up and when they were finished, the house looked like a proper party area. Nico and Honoka had also finished the cake while the trio in the living room was close to done. Once they finished, everyone changed into their respective costumes.

Nozomi glanced at all the girls’ costumes. Honoka’s had orange bear ears and a small tail at the bottom. Kotori had added paws and painted Honoka’s nose black. There were some places where orange fur was on the dress. Maki wore something similar to her costume for Cutie Panther. Her leopard ears and tail were red and her maid dress had a few spots here and there. Umi’s was more simples as she had bunny ears. What made hers stand out was her dress had a large area of fur covering the chest area. Rin’s was quite obvious that she would have cat ears and tail. The fur on her ears and tail was a mix of yellow and orange. Hanayo’s costume had hamster type things on it. She had a hood on hers with a sunflower clip pinned to it. Nico’s also included a hood to show a small beak on top of yellow feathers. Kotori herself had horns on her headdress and small tufts of wool coming out of her clothes. Nozomi had been given a purple maid dress with a tanuki tail and ears. The tail was quite large but covered in soft fur.

“I think we’re all ready!” Ηonoka said.

Nozomi called Eli,”Elicchi, can you come over right now? Alright thanks.”

“So what’d she say?” Umi asked.

“She’ll be over in a bit.”

Everyone hid in different spots. Nozomi had texted Eli that her door was unlocked so she could walk in anytime. Once they heard the door open, they jumped up and yelled surprise. They all simultaneously yelled.

“Happy Birthday Eli!”


	22. Day 22 [YoshiRiko]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER WARNING if you have not played the game ‘Hello? Hell...o?’ there are spoilers for what happens in the bad ending
> 
> Link to game:  
> http://vgperson.com/games/hellohello.htm

“Hello...? Hell...o?”

Riko placed her phone down. It was the middle of the night and she was up wandering her small apartment. The table was covered in trash and a wine bottle stood on top like a paperweight. She had been getting strange calls on her phone that ranged from someone crying to complete static. The caller ID had always shown unknown. Riko didn’t remember giving out her number. She believed she was drunk and gave it to some poor person in a bar. The phone rang.

“Hello? Who is it?”

Static came from the other line. There was quiet whispering. Riko paled and gulped. The caller hang up leaving Riko standing in the middle of the small room. She placed her phone back down onto the table before moving to her bed. Riko laid down and fell into a light sleep.

The sound of her phone buzzing woke her. She rubbed her eyes before leading her hand to the general direction of her phone. Her hand touched the cold metal and Riko brought it to her ear.

“Hey, its me,” a faint voice came from the other side.

“Hello? Who is this?”

The other end began crackling as if someone had placed it into a fireplace. Riko glanced down at her phone, wondering if something was broken inside. The caller hung up leaving Riko in an off putting silence. Placing her phone back down, she laid back down. A wine bottle had fallen off of her table. Feeling a chill go down her spine, Riko threw her covers off and grabbed the few paper towels in her small home. Using them to soak up the liquid, she began to ponder why all of this was happening.

After a moment of scrubbing at the wine stain, Riko gave up. She laid her back against the wall and stared at the opposite end of her home. The television was off and caked in dust. She grabbed the remote for it and tapped on the power button. The screen showed a light blue, the usual programs didn’t show up. Riko stared at the blank blue screen.

“I really have to get that fixed,” Riko muttered.

Her phone began to buzz. Riko gulped. A cold sweat headed down her back as she slowly grabbed the device. She pressed the answer button before pressing it to her ear.

“H-Hello?”

There was static.

“H-Hello? Is anyone there...?”

“...ple...h...p...m........h....ts....”

“W-What?”

“....s....ve.....m....”

A noise began to form at the door. It was a light knock. Riko stood up and glanced at the door. She slowly walked towards her wooden door as if it was a magnet. Riko gulped as she placed her hand on the doorknob. Slowly, she twisted the golden doorknob and pulled it open. She didn’t expect to see what was standing at the door.

It was a girl with blue skin and a white dress. Her eyes were hollow and he mouth wide open. Her long black hair flowing down her back and a small bun on the top. 

“Yo...cchan?”

The figure murmured. It stepped forward as Riko stepped back into her wall. 

“I know its you...”

The figure paused. It waited for Riko to make a decision. Riko stepped forward and pointed at the creature.

“Yocchan, I love you, but I’m still alive. I wan’t to live my life! You can’t just do this crap to me!”

‘Yoshiko’ mumbled and stepped forward. Riko gulped before she saw ‘Yoshiko’’s hand swipe at her.

The next morning, Chika knocked on Riko’s door. Riko didn’t answer. Chika checked the spot where Riko would usually have a spare key. She unlocked the door and found Riko. Only a part of her laid on the floor.


	23. Day 23 [YouRiko]

“You, please wait!”

Riko had always traveled with You. The ashen haired girl absolutely loved water-type Pokémon which was ironic since her travel partner mostly had grass-types. Strangers who first met Riko always thought she was the type of trainer to have only fire-type Pokémon, but due to her love of nature, her starter was Bulbasaur. You’s starter was Squirtle, which was an obvious choice knowing the girl.

“Riko, run faster! We’re almost there!

There were some points in time where Riko regrets going with You. After these times, she always forgives You. This time was one of those times where shes telling herself she regrets going with the energetic girl.

Before the current events, they had gone into a forest just off the edge of a city. You brought Riko pretty deep into the center where they found an old house. Seeing as it was night, they decided to camp inside the large house. Riko felt absolutely horrible about the house. You believed it was just her being weird just because it was night.

“You... I really don’t think we should stay here...”

“Its fine! Its abandoned and isn’t too worn down,” You said as she walked around the front room.

“Fine, but we’re staying in this room only!”

You groaned,”But I wanted to explore!”

Riko huffed and crossed her arms,”Its dark and you can get hurt.”

“Fine.”

You took out two packs of instant ramen. She grabbed something that she could use as a pot and sent out one of her favorite Pokémon, Simipour. You asked the ape-like creature to use the move Scald into the bowl as boiled water. 

After eating, You sat in the middle of the room. Riko watched as her friend paced around the small area. You’s eyes brightened as she got an idea.

“How about we explore but we use your Ivysaur’s Flash for a light source?”

“Not too bad of an idea...”

“So wanna do it?” You asked excitedly.

Riko sighed,”Alright, we’ll explore.”

Riko sent out her trusty grass-type and asked it to use Flash. The creature complied and they walked beside it down the halls. Riko clung to You as she followed the sailor into various rooms where they would find items that were left behind. You’s favorite find was the water stone because she wanted to evolve her Eevee into Vaporeon. 

Riko heard a noise,”You, did you hear that?”

You hummed. Riko thought You didn’t hear the sound and she was imagining it all along. They continued into a larger room that had a sort of office set up. You sat in the chair behind the desk and grinned at Riko.

“Ah yes, Sakurauchi-san, I needed to meet with you today.”

Riko giggled and played along,”Yes Watanabe-san?”

“It appears as though the company is losing sales!”

“That’s horrible! Why must our small company lose money!?”

You laughed before standing up. A small plant on the desk fell.

“Huh, must have bumped it or something.”

Riko saw a shadowy figure forming behind You. She turned pale.

“Riko? Whats up?”

“B-Behind you...”

“Hm?”

“G-Ghost...”

You turned and saw a ghost forming behind her. She froze before running to Riko and grabbing her. They bolted down the hall, looking for their camp. This led to the current events. 

“I can see our stuff! Just right there!”

You sped up and Riko followed just behind her. Riko turned back to see the ghost has taken form of a Haunter. Riko slowed down before facing the Pokémon.

“Why you...”

“R-Riko?”

“It was a Haunter all along!”

You stared at her then bursts out laughing,”Oh god! We got scared by a Haunter! I thought there was an actual human ghost here!”

“We should get out, theres wild Pokémon here, plus the sun is almost out,” Riko said.

You and Riko walked out of the house and found the path to the next city.

“Y’know, that was quite the adventure.”

“Whatever.”

They would have many more small adventures like this on their long journey.


	24. Day 24 [DiaYou]

You walked into the student council room. Inside was the president, Kurosawa Dia. Her emerald eyes turned towards the sailor standing at the door. She motioned for You to come towards her.

“You’re late, Watanabe.”

You giggled,”Sorry, sorry. Chika wanted to talk for a bit. Tried to leave as soon as possible though!”

“Whatever, come.”

You was drawn to Dia like a magnet. Everyone could see the Kurosawa heiress’ beauty from a far distance but You was drawn to something else. Something about the dark haired girl made You want to know her better. To have her. 

“I hope you know, there will be consequences for this.”

“Yes, is it what you usually do?”

“Maybe.”

Some would compare the two girls. One is energetic and kind. A warm hearted person. The other is cold and ruthless to her enemies. Someone who didn’t know Dia would compare her to a demon. Maybe because thats what she actually is.

“I hope you know, you’re mine.”

You chuckled,”Of course, Dia.”

Dia opened her bag. She brought out a bracelet. One that You knew full well of what it did. Dia clamped the object onto You’s wrist.

“As usual, if you don’t complete my task in under an hour, you’ll die.”

“Alright, whatcha want this time?”

Dia thought for a moment,”How about do all these?”

Dia slammed a stack of papers onto a desk. You grinned and got to work. She tried to go through each page as quickly as possible. Of course, she knew the bracelet wasn’t going to kill her. You had passed the time limit multiple times already but Dia had said nothing.

“Hey Dia, hows your day?”

“Fine. Why?”

“Dunno, just like hearing you talk.” You grinned.

Dia’s face remained like stone. However, she had the slightest amount of red on her cheeks. You considered this a win as she worked.


	25. Day 25 [DiaYou]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two kinda for day 24 (cause i love diayou and want an excuse to write them:^))

You gasped for breath as she opened the door to the student council room. It was after school and she had to run errands around the school for Dia. The literal demon student council president had told You to grab old documents from the reference room. The reference room was across the school and You had to carry a large stack. To make it easier, she would run back and forth with smaller stacks at a time. You only had to go around a total of three times. 

“D-Dia... I’m back!”

“You sound awful.”

You smiled,”Yeah... running kinda... does that to you.”

“Good work.”

You stared at her wrist as Dia removed the bracelet. She had never gotten a proper explanation of what it was. Even if she asked, Dia would tell her it would kill her in a specific amount of time. You knew that wasn’t true as she had occasions where she passed the time limit. 

Today was one of those days where You was extremely curious. She hopped onto a desk and swung her legs. Dia worked on the papers. She maintained a cool aura, even when other students came into the room. Dia always remained professional unless she was around Ruby. 

“Hey Dia,” You started.

“Yes?”

“What’s that bracelet for anyways?”

Dia hummed,”It’ll kill you.”

“I know full well it doesn’t,” You said with a smile.

Dia got quiet. The only sounds that filled the room was the scratching of the pen. 

“Do you truly want to know what it does?”

You nodded.

“Its proof that you’re marked to me,” Dia said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

“Why not let me wear it all the time?”

“Theres other demons here who’d be glad to kill you. All because you’re marked to the Kurosawa heiress.”

You hummed. The thought of other demons being in the school was hardly surprising at this point.

“What does being marked mean?” You asked.

“D-Do I really have to spell it out for you?”

You grinned. Dia was losing her composure. It was a rare sight to see and You thought it was absolutely adorable.

“Yep!” You smirked.

“I-It means... I, Kurosawa Dia, have chosen you, Watanabe You, as my s-significant other,” Dia mumbled. 

You beamed at that statement. She walked over to Dia and gave her a small peck on the cheek. Dia turned a dark shade of red.

“Love you too Dia.”


	26. Day 26 [μ’s]

Umi steadied her breath. She pulled back the arrow and aimed. Umi released the arrow and let it fly towards its target. The arrow hit the animal and killed it instantly. Umi walked over to the corpse and carried it back to the diner.

“Umi, you’re back!”

“Yep, fresh meat for everyone,” Umi said wiping her brow.

“How was the trip?” Kotori asked.

“Pretty quiet. None of _those_ things out there.”

“Thats great... Eli and the first years went out to find some supplies. I think they went to a nearby convenience store.”

Umi hummed. She placed the deer on the table and began to skin it. The blue haired girl never though she’d be put into a situation where she has to survive with her idol group in the apocalypse. She cut off all of the organs and separated the different cuts of meat. Umi threw the cuts into a bag to give to Kotori.

“Hey Kotori, why’re you the only one down here?”

Kotori hummed,”Well, Honoka is upstairs with Rin. They wanted to play a card game or something.”

“I’ll go say hi I guess.”

Umi stepped up the stairs of the two story home and opened the door to the first years’ room. Inside, she found Rin and Honoka sitting on the floor with cards between them. 

“Hey guys.”

“Ah, Umi!” Honoka said.

“Welcome back Umi,” Rin said while trying to catch a glance at Honoka’s cards.

“Hey Umi, did you run into those things outside?”

“No, thank god.”

After a little bit more conversation, Umi excused herself and walked back downstairs to Kotori. The others had arrived home and Hanayo looked very pale. Umi ran up to the girl and placed a hand on her back.

“Is she okay?”

Eli looked to the side,”She almost got bit by those things.”

“Hanayo is in a pretty shocked state. I think its best if we all stay together for a while.”

Umi glanced outside,”Sounds fine, its getting dark so we should eat then go to sleep.”

“Foods already made!” Kotori called from the kitchen.

The group of nine ate their fill and fell asleep huddled together.


	27. Day 27 [YouHane]

“You truly are a demon.”

Yoshiko hated hearing these words. It hurt more seeing as it came from her father. The one who forced her to live a life of lies. 

Her father was a demon who had met her mother in a bar. This leaves them to have Yoshiko. Who lives as a half demon. Demons usually only mate with other demons. But, there are rare cases where there are half breeds. The ones that were despised by the rest of the pure breeds. 

“Its not my fault you never decided to help me with this damn problem!”

Yoshiko was furious. She just wanted to be normal. A full human. Not some half breed freak. Yoshiko stormed out of the house. She had no idea where to go as the cold autumn bit her skin. The dark haired girl only wore a thin sweater and jeans. It wasn’t enough warmth for her to feel fine in the wind.

After a few minutes of walking, she found herself in front of her friend’s house. Watanabe You was one of the few she trusted with her secret heritage. You would always take Yoshiko in whenever she had a fight with her dad. 

“You, ya there?” Yoshiko said from outside the ash haired girl’s window.

Yoshiko pulled out her phone and sent a text to the other girl.

 **Yoshiko[7:43 P.M.]** you open ur door pls

 **You[7:44 P.M.]** is something wrong? r u okay? was it ur dad again? u sure u dont want me to like smash his skull in?

 **Yoshiko[7:44 P.M.]** im fine just open the door

 **You[7:45 P.M.]** on it but please tell me whats wrong

Yoshiko stood out at the front. In a matter of seconds, she found You opening the door and throwing her arms around the smaller girl. Yoshiko returned the girl’s embrace, placing her face in her shoulder.

“Come in,” You said, removing her arms from Yoshiko.

The duo walked upstairs and into You’s room. Yoshiko collapsed onto You’s bed and started groaning. You walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Whats wrong,” You whispered.

“H-He just... god I hate dealing with him sometimes.”

You nodded, even though Yoshiko couldn’t see it.

“I literally was just irritated today and accidentally went off on him. Turns out, he was pissed too so I just ended up getting worse.”

“Its okay.”

“This stupid demon heritage probably makes me angrier and hes doing jack shit to help!”

You lays next to the girl. She listens to Yoshiko vent. After a while, Yoshiko calms down more. Yoshiko pulls out her phone and texts her mom.

 **Yoshiko[8:24 P.M.]** ill be at you’s place.

Yoshiko turns off her phone and tosses it onto You’s desk. You turns towards Yoshiko and wraps her arms around her. She places her chin on top of the girl’s head and strokes her hair.

“It’ll be okay. Trust me,” You murmurs.

“I... hope so...” Yoshiko says before falling asleep.

The two stay close together all throughout the night.


	28. Day 28 [YouRiko]

Once upon a time, there was a little girl. Her name was Sakurauchi Riko. Her best friend Chika had recently gotten sick so she made the perilous journey through the woods. Her mother always said to stay on the path for it had clear light and was a straight path to Chika’s house. Riko always wondered why her mother wouldn’t let her play in the woods. There were usually only deer and squirrels on Riko’s journeys to Chika’s small home.

“Mother, I’m leaving!”

“Be careful!”

Riko stepped outside of her tiny house. She walked to the entrance of the woods and stared down the path. It was well over one to two miles away to get to the mikan haired girl’s home. Riko sighed and began walking. The sounds of birds singing their joyful song and the wind whistling in her ear made her have a sense of calmness. 

Riko hear rustling in the bushes. She turned towards the sound. A small ear popped out. Riko presumed it was a deer searching for food. However, Riko has never seen a deer with a grey ear before. Perhaps it was an elderly deer.

“Excuse me Deer-san, are you okay?”

Riko had a small habit of talking to the animals. She never knew if they understood her or not but she tried anyways. The ear in the bush moved slightly and Riko got curious. She stalked her way to the bush and softly pushed the lush green leaves. The bush revealed something new and frightening.

Riko fell backwards. Inside, there was a large snout. The snout hid a set of sharp, sparkling teeth. The animal’s eyes were a gleaming blue that captivated Riko and scared her. The anima moved. Riko held her breath. The form of the animal began to shift in front of Riko’s eyes. A girl, slightly shorter in size but more built, appeared in place of the wolf. The girl wore brown pants. Her shirt was a white collared shirt, the sleeves messily rolled up.

“I’m sorry little miss, did I scare ya?”

Riko’s breathing calmed as the girl loomed over Riko’s small body. The girl looked the same age as Riko.

“I-I’m trying to go to my friend’s house...”

“Let me guide you! I’ve been living in these woods since I was born!”

The girl held out her hand for Riko to take. Riko grabbed her hand and was led through the woods to Chika’s house. They took many short cuts so it took considerably less time to get to Chika’s house. 

“Thank you...”

“Ya can call me You. Watanabe You.”

“Thank you You-san.”

“I’ll be out here waiting so I can take you back.”

“You really don’t have to!”

“I insist, it wouldn’t be proper to leave a lady out in the woods without company. Plus, it’ll get dark.”

Riko sighed,”Fine.”

Riko stepped inside of Chika’s home. She found Chika in bed with a towel on her forehead. Chika was asleep so Riko left a small amount of supplied and a small note.

_Chika, I’m leaving this all for you so get better soon!_

_Riko_

Riko placed the pen down and walked back outside, pulling the door shut. Riko’s amber eyes glanced around looking for the ashen haired girl. You was lying down on the ground with her arms behind her head. 

“You-san, you should get up. You’re shirt will get dirty.”

You sat up and looked over at Riko,”Its fine, probably.”

The sun was setting and Riko’s body had gone stiff. The woods were intimidating at night. You noticed this and walked over to the girl.

“Promise me, you won’t get scared?”

Riko nodded her head.

“I’m going to become a big dog and you’re going to ride on my back!”

Riko gulped,”You promise you won’t bite?”

“Yep!”

“Pinky promise?” Riko asked holding out her little finger.

“Pinky promise. Turn around please!”

Riko turned as You had asked her to. She looked back at You once she felt something nudge her side. Behind her was the same wolf from earlier. Riko gulped as the wolf lowered itself so she could climb on. Riko hopped onto You’s back and You took off. 

Riko clutched the girl’s fur and held her head close to You’s soft neck. Riko heard You panting as she ran through the forest. The trees around blended together as a mess of greens and browns. Riko peeked behind You’s tall ears and saw her house’s lights in the distance.

“You, we’re almost there!”

You howled in approval. She sped up and the house got closer. Upon reaching the smaller girl’s house, You skidded to a stop and allowed Riko to get off. Once she knew Riko was turned around, she shifted back. 

“Thank you once again, You.”

“No problem! Anything isn’t too hard for me.”

“Come inside, just for a bit?”

Riko suddenly grabbed You’s hand and dragged her inside. Riko had to explain why she brought home another person to her mom.


	29. Day 29 [YohaDia]

Life was normal for Kurosawa Dia. The Kurosawas were a famous family in the North where it was covered in an eternal winter. Some would joke about her living in the North made her a cold person. 

“Dia, we should get going...”

“One second Ruby.”

Dia loved the wintry home she has lived in all her life. However, she has always wanted to know what it was like in the other seasons. There was a center area where the seasons alternated. That area was the only place where people could get to the other directions. 

Dia had begged her parents to allow her to go to the West where autumn reigned. She had overheard the merchants talking about it. To Dia, autumn was like a wintry wonderland, except there was no snow or the need to wear layers. 

“Let us go Ruby.”

The Kurosawa sisters called a carriage to give them a ride to the center. Dia watched the scenery pass by. It was the same every time she went out. The snow blanketing all the land and ice covering the water. Dia sighed, she would soon be in a place where snow didn’t exist.

The duo arrived at the center. The large gates opened and the center was mesmerizing to Dia. Around each gate was the symbol of each season. The gate Dia had just left had the black turtle. The statue loomed over the carriage and castes a shadow. Opposite Dia, there was a statue of the vermillion bird. Its wings spread far with its gleaming gem eyes facing the gates. To her left, there was a long statue of the azure dragon. Its long body twisted and turned with its glowing eyes facing the center. Dia glanced to her right. The hulking statue of the white tiger stood proudly, its chest puffed out. Its mouth hung open as if it were roaring, the sharp teeth reflecting the light of the sun.

Dia thanked the carriage driver and payed them. She walked towards the gate with the tiger in front of it. The guards glanced at her and allowed the gates to open. Dia immediately took off her three sweaters, leaving her in a simple shirt. 

“Ruby, its amazing...”

“Whats amazing?”

Dia turned to Ruby,”Did you say that?”

“Say what?” Ruby asked.

“How dare you ignore me!”

Dia turned towards the voice. It was a small white tiger. Its red eyes were locked onto Dia. Before her very eyes, the tiger shifted into a person.

“Don’t ever ignore I, Yohane, the great white tiger!”

Dia almost laughed. The small girl in front of her? The deity of autumn?

“Alright kid, I’m just here to enjoy autumn. I’m from the North.”

“I’m not a kid!” ‘Yohane’ said.

“Yoshiko, quit joking around,” a girl with shoulder length brown hair said.

“Zuramaru, I truly am the white tiger of the West!”

“Shut up, zura.”

“Heh...”

“Just cause you’re the bird of the South, doesn’t mean you’re all four of the seasons, zura.”

Dia watched the exchange between ‘Zuramaru’ and Yoshiko. It was interesting to Dia to see people so lively. In the North, people were always quiet, cautious of accidentally making snow or ice fall on them. 

From their conversation, Dia learned Yoshiko was the vermillion bird of the South. The girl, ‘Zuramaru’, was Hanamaru, a good friend of Yoshiko’s.

“Go back to the South already, zura.”

“But I like it here! It feels great to be in the West.”

Hanamaru crossed her arms,”How exactly?”

“Its not blazing hot or anything. I mean yeah I’m used to it but seeing the humans all... gross... bums me out!”

Ruby peeked out from behind Dia,”Should we leave?”

“Maybe?” 

“You, pretty girl with the long black hair!” Yoshiko exclaimed.

“Me!”

“Are there any other girls with long black hair around here?”

Dia glanced around. There were none. In fact, there was hardly any people.

“What do you want?” Dia asked with a sigh.

“Come follow the great bird of the South! I will ensure you will enjoy it,” Yoshiko said with a large grin.

“I have to stay with my sister,” Dia said.

Hanamaru spoke up,“I’ll take care of her, zura. My family runs a temple here so you can get her anytime.”

“I-I think I’ll be fine with her,” Ruby muttered.

Yoshiko smiled and grabbed Dia,”Onwards! To the Southern lands of the summer we go!”

Needless to say, Dia had fun.


	30. Day 30 [KanaYouRiko]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a crack fic all ideas are from discord

Yoshiko walked into the library. Upon entering, she noticed some things were off in the room. First, Hanamaru wasn’t at her usual position at the counter. There was a peculiar scene at the tables. On a table, there was a stack of books. One of the books was open. Yoshiko walked closer and checked the title.

“Little Red,” Yoshiko muttered,”might as well read it.”

She flipped to the front of the book and began to read.

Once upon a time, there was a little girl. Her name was Riko. Her grandmother, Dia, was very ill and she was to visit her old, frail grandmother. Riko’s mother had always told her to never stray from the path, for there were bad creatures in the foliage.

“I am leaving, mother!”

Riko walked outside of her small wooden home and began her adventure through the woods. Upon reaching the mouth of the forest, Riko saw a tall, lean, lumberjack. The lumberjack had ashen hair and ocean blue eyes. Riko watched the lumberjack chop the wood into smaller bits.

“Hello? Lumberjack?”

The lumberjack turned around,”Oh hey kiddo! What’re you doing out here in the forest?”

“I’m going to visit my grandmother.”

“Let me accompany you! I’m You, you’re average lumberjack.”

“Riko,” the girl said.

The two walked down the path and encountered another girl. She had a wolf costume on. She did a small howl.

“Rawr ex dee! I’m Kanan, the ferocious wolf!”

“You seem more like a furry going to Anthrocon,” Riko muttered.

“Im gonna follow you guys!”

What the fuck?

The forest path led to a small clearing. In the clearing, was Dia’s home. Riko slowly opened the door to see her grandmother wielding an item. A chainsaw.

“The FUCK is she doing here?” Dia asked while pointing at Kanan.

Dia swung her chainsaw at the trio. The trio quickly ran away into the safety of the forest.

“I hope we’re safe here...” You said, panting.

“Guess again binch,” Dia grinned.

THE END

Yoshiko closed the book,”What the actual fuck?”


	31. Day 31 [Aqours & μ’s]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this sucks lol but come to my tumblr to see more halloween stuff cause yeah. Itll be wild
> 
> https://youriko-is-my-jam.tumblr.com/

It was the biggest party of the year and the Aqours girls were all invited. The party was held by μ’s and some of the girls, really just Dia, were absolutely ecstatic. Before going, they all changed into their various costumes and left as a group to Tokyo.

“I-I actually cannot believe this. I might meet Eli. Ayase Eli. THE Ayase Eli,” Dia muttered.

“O-Onee-chan, please calm down.”

“Ruby, this is a big moment of my life!”

Yoshiko chuckled,”Ah, of course my littlest demon would not understand the honor of meeting your idols.”

“Who’s your idol Yoshiko?” Ruby asked.

“Sata-“

“Finish that name and I will personally saw off your hands,” Dia said.

“Yes ma’am.”

The ride was fairly calm. Most of the girls had opted to taking a nap instead of talking. However, it was hard to sleep with Kurosawa Dia and Tsushima Yoshiko talking. With Dia’s μ’s obsession and Yoshiko’s rituals, it was hard to focus on resting.

Chika growled,”Will you two just calm down?!”

“Hot damn Chika. They’re just excited,” Kanan said.

“How can I sleep with Yoshiko’s feathers everywhere and Dia talking?!”

“Its Yohane!”

“Whatever! Just... calm down!”

The two quieted down, shocked to see the usually happy girl so angry. The train finally stopped and the group of nine exited. They all walked to the area where the party was held.

“We’re finally here...” Dia muttered.

“Are nyall Aqours?” a girl with short orange hair asked.

“H-Hoshizora... Rin...” Dia whispered.

“Me?”

Dia fainted.

“I think we can carry her somewhere,” a blonde said.

“Elicchi, I don’t think we should just leave her though.”

“Fine Nozomi,” Eli said.

“Okay, you all have fun. I’ll be taking your friend to a quiet room.”

The blonde and purple haired girls walked away, Dia being carried by Eli. The group of eight walked inside the venue and looked around. There were many other idol groups there. Most importantly, everyone met the μ’s girls. 

You enjoyed talking to the second years, especially Kotori due to their interest in costumes and sewing. Riko decided to stay quiet just like Maki. Ruby and Hanamaru interacted with Rin and Nico, Hanamaru almost pulled a Dia when Rin was talking. Kanan and Mari loved talking to the two third years, Eli and Nozomi. Dia was obviously still out cold. Hanayo found Yoshiko interesting since she had a small quirk just like Rin.

“God, it was great meeting all of you!” Chika said.

“Its our pleasure. Now go talk to the other idol groups. Maybe you might find someone interesting,” Honoka said, winking in A-RISE’s direction.

“Just make sure your friend doesn’t pass out again,” Eli chuckled.

The rest of the night left Aqours talking to all sorts of idol groups and they loved it.


End file.
